Sunset After Dawn
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: The story a mysterious girl as she is welcomed into the group. Rated T for language and will be changed to M in further chapters which will contain, lime/lemons and for the blood a.k.a gore. Daryl/OC eventually. (Note: The title might change.)
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in The Walking Dead comic or the show by AMC. *cough* Daryl *cough* *smack* Ok no Daryl.**

**Chapter 1: (Dawn)**

They replayed in her mind over and over as she slept. She had to admit that her current predicament was not an ideal one but it was the best in her current situation. It had been a few days since she had found this warehouse. Somewhat deserted and it was stocked with supplies and food to last her a long time. Dawn would start fortifying the place once she was healed. Her hands unconsciously made their way to her stomach. Slate grey orbs fluttered open as they took in the dim lighting. She had been in and out of consciousness for a while, her tummy rumbled slightly and she took a deep breath as she sat up slowly. The white hot pain flashed through her as she moved and she grit her teeth as she made her way to some food. She grabbed a tin of beans and pulled out a knife to open it. Dawn was too tired to try to find wood to build a fire to cook them and she did not want to drag any goners to her location. She slowly ate the cold beans and imagined them as a nice five star meal. A smirk found it's way to her lips as she continued eating. It had been a while since she had seen another living being. She was thankful since she didn't want to repeat what had happened to her group. The sound of screams enter her ears has she shut her eyes, trying to get the images from flashing. She finished the tin of beans and sat the empty can back onto the table. Her ears perked at the sound of vehicles making their way to the warehouse.

"Shit."

She made her way back to her spot on the floor surrounded by dead goners she had to put down when she first found the warehouse. Dawn had taken notice too how they could tell who wasn't one of them so, she did it as a sort of camouflage. Her hand was close to waist where she had a knife tucked into her pants. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down till it was unrecognizable. The sounds of footsteps made there way inside and she waited. A thump was heard as someone kick a body closed to her. She felt it's body collide with her causing a stitch to break and she internally grimaced at the pain.

"They're dead, Rick."

She heard a southern accent and her hand shot out to the leg that just kicked her side. She sat up and her eyes opened again to a man holding a crossbow to her face and another with a gun, his barrel cocked in her direction. She released the crossbow boy's foot and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Idiot, you just broke one of my stitches."

She watched as they both looked at each other, not believing there eyes. Dawn placed her hand on the ground and slowly lifted herself from the ground. She noted how they still had their weapons drawn and frowned noticing she only had a knife to defend herself against two very well built men.

"I'd appreciate it you guys lower your weapons, if I was a goner I would've already tried to take a chomp out of you guys."

A cool wet sensation flowed on her skin and she looked down to see her bloody shirt.

"Damn, it I'm bleeding down."

She glared at the man with the crossbow and she untucked her shirt from her pant. Her arms raised slowly as she pulled her shirt slowly off her body, leaving herself in her white tank. She slowly made her way to bag of supplies and zipped it open looking for some peroxide along with needle and thread. The man with the gun was first to lower his weapon and they other slowly followed him.

"Do you need any help?"

She turned and glared at him.

"I think I've gotten enough help. What are you even doing here?"

He was taken aback and turned to the other guy.

"My name's Rick and this is Daryl, we're here looking for a safe place to settle down."

She took note of how Daryl kept staring and her. Her eyes also noted their disheveled appearance. Her fingers soaked a gauze full of peroxide and she bit her lip as she cleaned her wound. Rick took a step forward but stop when I looked at him.

"We've got a doctor in our group, he can take a look and help."

She shook her head no and continued cleaning.

"No offense but I don't trust you guys."

Daryl laughed dryly as he made his way outside. She watched in disbelief as he brought in more people with.

"You can't be seriously moving in here, I found this place first."

She bit out as she finished cleaning her wound. Her finger shakily threaded the needle, they stopped when a slightly wrinkled hand stopped her. Her eyes meet the gentle ones of an older man.

"Let me help you child."

Dawn was tired and confused. She didn't like that Rick was here and his group. She did not want to make new connections just to lose it again. Rick and a lady with short hair made their way over to her.

"This is Carol and this is Hershel, the doctor I was talking about."

Dawn bit her lip as she felt the needle pierce her skin, Carol took notice and held her hands gently. She nodded her head gently at the kind woman and she smiled back.

"Thanks."

"No problem, dear."

Dawn watched as the group settled in and sighed. She turned to Rick and frowned.

"Not to be rude or anything but I can't stay here with you, this place is stocked to the max and it seems like you people need it."

Rick nodded to her and made his way over to woman with a small belly. She tilted her head in curiosity as Rick knelt to a boy standing next to the woman. Carol's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"The boy name is Carl, that's Rick's son. The pregnant one is his wife Lori."

Carol continued naming everyone and she blew a sigh of relief as Hershel finished sewing her up.

"There you go, good as new."

He patted his shoulder and walked over to his daughter. Carol slowly helped her up and they made their way over to where the group was standing. She could feel a stare burning into her and her eyes connected to the crystal blue gaze of Daryl. Dawn didn't know what it was but she felt like he did not like her very much. She couldn't understand why and she didn't actually care.

"I found this warehouse a while back and took down the few goners that were here, I've told Rick that you guy can stay here."

She placed her hands on her stomach and looked at Rick.

"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"We don't mean to put you out, um…"

Dawn had totally forgotten to tell them her name.

"My name is Dawn, Dawn Summers."

She shook Rick's outstretched hands.

"Dawn you do not have to leave, you found this place first, I'm just asking for you to let us stay here."

Her hand released his and she frowned.

"You can stay. I can't. I'm not going through it again. I can't."

She felt her head started to get hazy and they last thing she saw was a pair of startled blue eyes.

* * *

Her ear picked up muffled sounds as she slowly woke up. Her head ached and her throat was parched. She opened her eyes and watched as Hershel reached her with a bottle of water and ibuprofen in his hands.

"You must have a slight headache, take these."

She nodded gratefully and swallowed the pills.

"Thanks."

Dawn finished the bottle of water and covered her mouth as she burped.

"How long have I been out."

She turned to Hershel as she asked.

"About three to four hours. You gave us a scare."

He smiled lightly and she giggled.

"Sorry, I must have been really tired."

He nodded and held out a hand to help her up.

"Carol and Beth are finished cooking, you should put something in your stomach."

A loud rumble was heard and a slight blush stained her cheeks.

"I think your stomach agrees with me child, let's go."

They slowly made way to the group and everyone turned to them and smiled. Her heart ached a little as she remember what she was saying before she passed out. She took a seat next to a frowning Daryl and thanked Carol as she handed her a plate. It was a some meat that looked fresh, with rice and stewed vegetables.

"It's deer meat."

Daryl's raspy voice made it's way to her ears and her stomach decided to do some backflips. She wasn't sure it was his soft voice or thought of eating a deer that made her want to empty her guts. Dawn didn't want to be rude to Carol and Beth who had slaved over making food. She dug into the rice and veggies.

"Is something the matter gurl."

She meet his blue gaze and nodded.

"Nothing's the matter, boy."

His eyes widened as she snarled at him.

"Then why is there only meat left pin your plate, why are you wasting. I put a lot of work into hunting that deer."

She frown realized how rude she looked not realizing it was him who hunted.

"I didn't know you hunted for the meat and I'm not wasting. I was going to ask who would like to eat my portion of meat since I don't eat meat."

She answered through grit teeth. His eyes closed and he turned back to his plate.

"I'd take it, if you don't mind."

Her gaze met Lori and she nodded.

"Here you go, Lori."

Rick nodded his head towards her and she smiled at him. Her chest ached as he placed his hands on her stomach. She looked down and sighed. A shoulder bumped into her and she turned to see Glenn smiling like cheshire cat.

"Can I help you."

He shook his head no.

"Not really, but I am curious about what you were saying before you passed out."

His face took on a pained one as Maggie's hand connected to the back of his head knocking the cap off of his head. She bent down slowly and picked up the hat. He took it from her and dusted it off. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on her minus Daryl's. She sighed and sat back at her seat.

"Before I was forced to take shelter here, I was with a group of my own. We were just like you guys, trying to find a safe place for us to settle down."

She closed her eyes as her stomach ached.

"My boyfriend Alexander was the man in charge, he kept us going until we found a place secure enough for us."

Her finger rubbed her stomach unconsciously as she relived the story again.

"At that time I was about 7 to 8 months pregnant with our first child."

She heard gasp and watched as Daryl looked up.

"This wound is from an emergency C-section that had to be performed. We had a very good surgeon in our group who did it when they realized I was carrying twins."

Her voice wavered as her eyes watered.

"I had delivered the first one naturally but he didn't last long, his lungs weren't capable of breathing yet on his own and he….died."

She felt someone grab her hands and looked up to see Lori and Carol.

"My baby girl was dying inside me and Richard quickly cut me open to retrieve her. I had passed out from pain and when I woke up in Alex's arms, I knew she had not made it either."

A few tears streamed from her eye and she sniffled.

"Our location was eventually overrun, people got bit and eaten. My idiot boyfriend decided to be macho, he cleared the way and pushed me out telling me to run and find somewhere safe. I didn't want to go but he urged me. The last thing I saw was a herd of goners surrounding him and I ran. I was scared and I left him for dead. I left him."

Carol wrapped her arms around her and Dawn finally released all the tears she had been holding on the inside. She cried till her head ached again. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm..sorry guys…I must..look silly."

She hiccuped and Rick smiled softly at her.

"It is fine Dawn, you did not get time to mourn properly. It's alright."

He nodded to her and made his way over to Daryl. She caught his eyes and he looked away. She didn't pay any mind to the southern man and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Dawn nodded to Maggie has she took the tissue from her.

"Thanks."

Maggie smiled in return and sat next to Glenn, who pulled her into his arms. Her eyes trailed over to Rick who seemed to be arguing with Daryl. She slowly got up and made her way over to them.

"Say out of this, gurl."

Rick placed his hands on Daryl's shoulder.

"Leave her alone, Daryl."

Daryl walked away cursing and Rick frowned in his direction.

"If you don't mind me asking. What is his problem?"

She hinted in the direction Daryl had stormed off.

"Nothing besides him thinking this place isn't secure enough."

Dawn watched as he ran his hand through his hair. She placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he hates me for some odd reason and I feel like I'm going to regret saying this but he's right."

He watched her intently as she spoke.

"A place with a fence would be an ideal place to keep these goners out. This warehouse doesn't have it, it would be better if it did."

He nodded and stepped back.

"I suggest you pack up as much supplies as you can get into your vehicles and keep moving. I had plan on staying here since I was alone but I think it's best if I move on once I'm fully healed."

Her hand rested on her stomach. Daryl walked back and glared at her.

"See we shouldn't stay, I think we should do what the gurl said and hit the road."

Dawn rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to Rick.

"Find someplace secure for Lori."

Her gaze turned to said woman who was huddled up with her son.

"For the rest of your people, protect them with all you might. I don't wish for what happened to me, anyone here. Even you too Daryl."

He didn't say anything just stared at her.

"You don't have to go on alone Dawn, you can stay with us."

She shook her head and tried to walk away but a hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her track. She turned back expecting it to be Rick but her eyes widened as she looked Daryl in the eyes.

"He's right about that gurl. I ain't the one to trust anybody but Rick here seems to trust you so just suck up your pride, push your fears away and join us."

She stepped away from his hand and watched the group settle down from the night.

"I'll think about it."

Rick nodded and made his way to his wife and son.

"You can use my sleeping bag. I'm on first watch for the night."

She turned to the raspy voice of Daryl and tilted her head.

"You sure, you look you need the sleep."

She had noticed his sluggish movement and the deep bags under his eyes.

"I've pretty much been resting since I've gotten here minus taking out the few _walkers_."

The word was a weird but effective way of calling the goners. He shrugged and walked over to his sleeping bag.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll wake you up in a few hours."

He stared at her and seemed as if he wanted to say something but he just nodded and climbed into his sleeping bag. Dawn smiled slightly at his uncertainty, she was partially telling the truth. She did want to take watch but it was so she could avoided sleeping, in the back of her mind she had a feeling a nightmare filled with the death of her friends was brewing. She pulled her hair to the side exposing the back of her. There laid a tattoo of a serial code with the numbers 499160, she traced the marking on her skin and she sighed.

**This is the first chapter of my first The Walking Dead story. This idea popped into my head and I'm currently working on the second chapter. Constructive criticism is greatly welcome. I need all the help I can get. I hope you guys like it and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in The Walking Dead comic or the show by AMC. *cough* Daryl *cough* *smack* Ok no Daryl.**

_Italics - Past_

**Chapter 2: (Suspicion)**

Dawn rubbed her drooping eyes and yawned slightly. She didn't want to wake up the group. They all shared the look Daryl had last night and she felt tugs at her heart as her eyes roamed to Lori. Her rounded stomach very noticeable with her lying on her back. She placed her hand on her stomach and frowned. The pain now was numb but she couldn't help but feel when Richard first sliced her open, her scream was loud in her ears and the tears poured uncontrollably. She felt Alexander hands held one of her owns. His pained expression and his eyes wide with fright. She remember the searing pain as the knife sliced through and blood flowed out. Her eyes clouded as she felt herself being drawn into the memory.

"Dawn."

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she blinked her eyes.

"Huh."

Her vision cleared as she gazed into a pair of crystal blue eyes. She tilted her head to side as she noticed how close Daryl was to her.

"I asked why did you not wake me up like promised."

He pulled his hand away from her and she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"You and everyone else were tired. Plus I didn't mind keeping watch. It's the least I can do since you guys are letting me stay with you."

He sat back and blinked his eyes.

"You decided to stay."

She nodded slightly as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yea until I am fit to be alone."

He frowned but held his tongue. It seemed like he wanted her to stay even though she distinctly remember him giving her the stink eye when he first laid his eyes on her.

"You don't really seem to like me."

He ignored her last comment and started to check his crossbow.

"Well okay then."

She opened her bags and started to sort through the stuff she had left. Not much just a few medical supplies she got from Richard and some personal items. Her fingers brushed against the cold metal of a locket and she picked it up. She turned it a few times admiring the rose design on the outside, then opened it. It was a picture of her and Alex. They both had huge smiles on their faces and she remembered the everything that happened at that moment.

_"Come on Dawn, it'll be fun to look back and see how happy we were in the past."_

_Dawn's eyebrow furried together as she listened to him._

_"So in the future we won't be happy."_

_He smirked and shook his head._

_"You know I didn't mean it that way, we'll be looking back reminiscing on our younger days."_

_She laughed at his response and nodded her head in agreement._

_"Okay I'll take the picture with you Alexander."_

_His grin light up his face and he made his way to the camera to set the timer. He walked back and placed his hand around her._

_"The light is going to blink three times, then it'll flash and take the picture."_

_She fluffed up her curly hair and smiled. It flashed and he led her to the camera. He turned the screen to her and she smiled._

_"Do you like it?"_

_She turned her gaze to him and nodded._

_"I don't like it, I love it."_

_He leaned down a brush a soft kiss against her lips._

_"I'm glad you do and I want you to remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens."_

She blinked as Daryl waved his hands in front of her eyes.

"You know gurl, spacing out like that can get you killed."

Dawn saw the others getting up and packing away their things. Rick nodded in her direction and she waved slightly. She took Daryl's outstretched hand and thanked him for helping her up. Dawn made her way over to Rick. The sound of feet shuffling made everyone stop. Dawn's eyes widened as a chill ran down her spin. This was the same sound she heard when her group was ambushed, it was walkers and she turned slowly to Daryl who had his finger to his lip signalling her to stay quiet. Once the sound was far away. Everyone continued packing. She finished sorting her things and placed her bags by the door.

"I'll put them with our things."

Rick notified her and she walked to a window. She gasp as she realized what predicament they were in.

"Not to panic you guys but they are more of them coming here."

The group start to hurry and grabbed their bags. She watched as they efficiently lined up by the door, ready to make their escape.

"We make a run for our vehicles, if they come at you shoot. Daryl I don't want you shooting anymore arrows, you've already used up enough arrows."

Daryl nodded and pulled his crossbow across his back, pulling out a gun from his waistband.

"I want Dawn to ride with you, for now."

He sighed but did not complain. Dawn was offended but she didn't want to argue as it was pointless and she wanted to make it out of here alive. She realized how much trouble she would have been if she was alone. Daryl pulled her closer to him.

"Stay close to me gurl."

She nodded and waited for Rick to open the door. The suspense was building up and she was ready to get away from their.

"1, 2, 3."

The door was pushed open slowly and they rushed out one by one. It was blur but next there was a series of gunshots and she followed Daryl as he made his way to a motorcycle. She now realized why Rick took her stuff. There was no way she would be able to carry her things riding with him. He hopped on and looked back at her.

"What are you waiting for, get on."

She nodded and carefully hopped on, minding her stitches.

"Hold on tight."

* * *

They had been on the move for a while and Dawn had unknowingly worked her way into the group. She and Daryl still had the distance between them, though she was told by Carol that was just how he was. She heard about the past people of the group. The unfortunate death of Jim tugged at her. He lost his family and she felt she could connect with him when it came to Alex. Just thinking about him made her sad. She heard about the CDC and she had froze when they talked about it. Dawn didn't like the sound of the place and it brought chills to her spine. She had tried to not make it seem like she wasn't affected and she had thought she had successfully thrown them off but was mistaken when Daryl had pulled her to the side.

_"You better not be hiding something, mutt."_

_She pulled away from him and snarled._

_"Excuse me."_

_She glared at him and narrowed her eyes._

_"I don't know what your problem is with me but you've got to stop acting as if their is a stick up your ass and chill. I've done nothing to suggest I'm a threat and I've told you and everyone else everything."_

_She looked down and sighed._

_"My name is not gurl or mutt, it's Dawn. If you can't call me by that, then don't talk to me."_

_Dawn knew she wouldn't be off the hook but he was starting to get under her skin and she wanted to smack him but held off. After that they had seemed to come to an somewhat understanding._

Her arms wrapped around Daryl's waist and he pulled out into the rode. She looked back and breathed out in relief as she watched as everyone else drove away from the store. They had been staying there for a while but as usual walkers seemed to located to where ever they were. Lori was about eight and half months pregnant and she was really showing. It didn't help that she was already slim. She turned back to the front and pushed some of her hair that blown into her face. Her eyes started to droop and she held onto Daryl tighter, he looked back at her and rolled his eyes. She had somehow always been the one taking up his watches and letting him sleep. Dawn nightmares seemed to have increased and she tried her best to avoid sleep as much as she could.

"Told you to wake me up. Don't fall asleep behind me, we'll find a place for us to rest soon."

She nodded her head and blinked. Dawn was now glad that she had decided to stay with the group. Daryl raised his hand signaling the group to stop. They happened upon a house and Dawn couldn't help but breathe out a breath of relief. Daryl stopped and looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

He looked down at her hands and she released him quickly as if he was on fire. She climbed off the bike and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You okay."

She nodded at Rick and he pulled out his gun while Daryl drew his crossbow. Everyone else who had a weapon drew theirs. Dawn hesitated and pulled out her knife from her waistband. Rick rushed to the door pushing it open to two walkers. Rick shot one in the head and T-Dog drove his spear through the others head. Daryl came up behind him and Carl followed with his gun drawn behind them. She opted out to stay behind and stood next to Lori with her knife drawn waiting as the guys searched the house. Lori and her had formed a bond. She heard the story of her and Shane when they had first set up a camp near Atlanta. Dawn had always had an open mind when it came to hearing stories. The thought of the baby not being Rick's lurked in the back of her mind and she could see it was too on Rick. Slowly a distance had formed between him and Lori. Dawn of course felt sad but she knew it was not her place to say anything and kept her mouth sealed. If things were meant to be fixed, they would on it's own. She placed her hand on Lori's shoulder and smiled gently at her. Their eyes connected and she returned the smile softly. Her grey eyes looked at the house and she frowned. There was something bothering her about it but she had to ignore it. Lori needed somewhere to rest and she was beyond exhausted, a little shut eye wouldn't hurt.

**This is the second chapter of my first The Walking Dead story. Like I said before this idea popped into my head and I'm currently working on the third chapter. Constructive criticism is greatly welcome. I need all the help I can get. I hope you guys like it and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
